Undercover
by oreos101
Summary: Nell and Eric go undercover... as a married couple what will this do to there relationship. Please read and review as this is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr Beale, Miss Jones," Hetty's voice boomed through the ops centre as she appeared on the big screen. "Please come down to my office right away."

Eric and Nell looked over at each other. Eric was immediately worried he wondered what they could be in trouble for, did Hetty find out about the multiple times they had eaten Oreos in ops. Nell on the other hand was ecstatic she had hoped that she would get to go out in the field again and with all the office gossip, she thought she might finally get to go out again. Maybe they would have to go to a security company again. Her mind flashed back to when they were sent to Atama security, she remembered enjoying it probably because Eric was staring so intently into her eyes.

When they both made it to Hetty's desk she motioned for the two of them to sit down in the chairs that had been placed in front of her desk. Eric only felt worse when he sat down because he felt like he had been summoned to the principal's office.

Hetty immediately caught on that Eric was on edge so she decided to start off by at least trying to calm him down." You two are not in trouble." She started and Eric immediately let out the breath that he had been holding.

Nell just became more excited she sat up in her chair eager to hear what Hetty had to say." I am sending the two of you undercover," Hetty said. Nell was almost bouncing with excitement, she was wondering where they would be put undercover, was it a security firm or an IT building.

Eric on the other hand felt like he was about to pass out, this was not what he was expecting. All he could think about was when he almost got frelted, he hated that word and it still made him shudder. He almost died and never wanted to go through that ever again. He decided he wasn't going to go even if he had Nell by his side he didn't want to put her in danger as well. He opened his mouth to begin arguing with Hetty.

Hetty put up her hand to stop Eric from arguing with her and so she could finish what she was going to say. "As a married couple," she finished.

Nell and Eric both just stared at Hetty, Nell started, "Hetty, shouldn't Kensi and Deeks," Eric finished, "be going undercover, especially as a married couple, they are already married." Eric remembered back to Kensi and Deeks' wedding it was a simple beach wedding but it perfectly suited them.

"Yes, I do understand but Mr and Mrs Deeks have already been seen by everyone in that neighbourhood. We also need you two out there so you can hack into the wifi network and see who is funding domestic terrorism from there. You two are the best equipped to deal with the technology not just to set it up but to run it as well." Hetty stated, she knew they would be able to handle themselves, which was why she was sending them out into the field. Looking at Nell and Eric she could still see the worry in their eyes.

Nell was excited to go undercover but she was still unsure what was going to happen with her relationship with Eric." Go up to ops, pack your bags and go home. I will need you to pack your suitcases so you are ready to move to your _new house_ tomorrow. I will have your new false identity's ready for you when you meet me in wardrobe first thing tomorrow." Hetty stated.

Nell took that as a cue to go back up to ops and pack her bag for the day. She was worried about their relationship, she realised that they would have to share a bed. Then she remembered back to what it had done to Kensi and Deeks' relationship. She would have to call Kensi tonight and get some advice from her.

Eric just sat in the chair, deciding he needed to talk to Hetty without Nell there." Hetty, I don't know if I can do this, what if something happens? I can't even protect myself let alone Nell as well." Eric said worriedly." I understand Mr Beale that you want to protect Miss Jones, Mr and Mrs Deeks will have your backs as well as Mr Hanna and Mr Callen. There is no need to be worried and Miss Jones has her gun you will have nothing to worry about." Hetty said." Thankyou Hetty," Eric calmly walked back up to ops. He wasn't worried now. But then he realised he would have to pretend to be married to Nell he had feelings for her and he didn't know what would happen when he had to pretend that he felt that way he didn't know what that would do for their relationship.

As soon as Nell arrived home she immediately phoned Kensi. After speaking to her for almost an hour she was still worried but was feeling a little bit more at ease. She decided to start packing her suitcase with what Kensi had told her she would probably need. As she didn't exactly know what she would need to wear, whether it was what she normally wore or a bit more practical she knew she would find out tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading chapter 1. I probably won't update this story for a little while as I am going back to school and it is going to be a busy term for me so I apologise.**

 **I own nothing.**

Nell and Eric both arrived at the same time. They quickly made their way to wardrobe where Hetty was standing. She handed them two folders they were going undercover as married couple Lily and Cooper Richards. Hetty then decided that what they were wearing would not be good enough for moving house. She gave Eric a pair of jeans and an old looking t-shirt. As soon as Eric saw the jeans he gave Nell a quick look and Nell smirked back. Hetty gave Nell a pair of overalls and an old looking t-shirt as well. Hetty decided that what they would usually wear around the office would be fine for the neighbourhood they were moving into.

They quickly changed and got into their car. Eric decided that he would drive and Nell could keep an eye out for threats and could keep Hetty appraised of how they were going. When they reached the house they quickly got all their boxes out of the car. They dropped the boxes in the rooms that they belonged and then they heard the doorbell ring.

Nell calmly walked to the door and Eric followed, Eric put an arm around her waist and Nell quickly looked up at him and a slight blush graced her cheeks. She then calmly opened the door and two women were standing there." Hi, I am Heidi Feldon." The first women said, "and I am Jesinta Smith." The second women said. Nell and Eric both smiled at the two women," We are Lily and Cooper Richards, its lovely to meet the two of you." Said Eric," We were just wondering if you would like to come to the park this Saturday we are having a neighbourhood get together I am sure everyone would like to meet you," said Heidi." That sounds nice what do you think Coop," Nell asked." We would love to," Eric smiled at Nell." Great we will see you then," said Jesinta.

Nell closed the door and her and Eric walked to the kitchen, when they reached the kitchen they both looked down at Eric's arm which was still wrapped around Nell's waist. He quickly pulled away and apologised, both Nell and Eric were blushing. They quickly cooked up a lasagne that Deeks had cooked for them to take. They ate their lasagne quickly and then they quickly went to the lounge room and set up their hidden ops centre. Once they were finished that it was almost 11pm and they decided they were both tired so they were going to bed. They walked quickly into the bedroom and then they saw it, the bed they were going to have to share. They slowly walked over to their unofficial sides and got in and pulled the sheets over the top of themselves." Um... Goodnight," Eric whispered," goodnight," Nell said back they lay with their backs facing towards each other. Nell calmly decided it would be best to sleep.

Eric however took a while to get to sleep. His brain was in overdrive, how would he continue to do this, he really liked Nell, but he didn't think she felt the same way. He then realised how normal it felt to wrap his arm around Nell's waist. Once his thoughts finally calmed down he decided he would need some sleep for the day he had tomorrow.

Nell had woken up early, like she usually did, and decided that they were going to need a good breakfast to get themselves started. She decided to make bacon, eggs and toast to keep them going throughout the day.

"Morning Lily," Eric said as he walked into the kitchen," Morning Cooper did you sleep well," Nell asked." Yes, very well," Eric said even though that is the opposite of what he actually thought." I have already eaten so you enjoy your breakfast and I am just going to have a quick shower and get ready for work," Nell said and quickly made her way out of the room. Eric quickly finished off his breakfast and decided to pick out the clothes he was going to wear for the day. He decided a pair of cargo shorts and his red a blue checked shirt would do.

When they were both ready they hopped in their car and made their way to work. They began a conversation about who was there favourite Star Wars character and continued that right up to ops. They both sat down in their chairs and began to work. Soon Hetty walked up with a folder and gave it to Nell. Eric went and whistled the team," we've got a case."


End file.
